


The Party

by Lilium125



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alcohol, Drug Use, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, M/M, Miami, Orgy, Party, Pills, Sex, Swimming Pools, Threesome, Zerover - Freeform, analsex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24379714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilium125/pseuds/Lilium125
Summary: Zero indicated with his head the open bar set up in a corner of the immense lounge, where a Rick in a white shirt, bow tie and black trousers prepared cocktails doing acrobatics with bottles and shakers, perfectly synchronized with the Morty at his side. Morticay watched them as hypnotized, while Zero headed for the counter to be served.Inside himself, Morticay heard a very small voice telling him not to move away from his Rick, but how to resist everything… this? As if in a sort of trance he started wandering around the villa, jumping happily and looking around as if instead of at a party of old drunk scientists with his underage grandchildren in tow, he was at the amousement park.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	The Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yusunaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yusunaby/gifts).



« I c-can tie my tie myself. St-stop it », Zero Rick's voice was low, flat. Bored, he moved away the small hands of Super Fan Rick Morty, but gave up early. Morticay - Super Fan Rick Morty was a name too long to say -smiled happily, so excited that he could not sit still and jumped on the spot while fixing Zero's tie. He still couldn't believe he had convinced him to go to the exclusive Miami Rick party, where he would be full of other Rick's. A squeak of impatience escaped him. The laces of his hat in the shape of Rick's head waved frantically, annoying even more Zero, who snorted. He had absolutely no desire to go to that stupid party, but surely there would be rivers of alcohol and quality drugs, so in the end it would have been worth it.

Morticay finally moved away from him, satisfied with his work, and ran to look in the mirror to settle that silly hat for the umpteenth time. Zero came up behind him, mirroring himself. He wore a white shirt over his usual brown trousers. The tie was the same powder blue color as his hair. He felt ridiculous and even more ridiculous was that he and the boy were dressed alike except that hat.

From the mirror Morticay saw his expression, as always depressed and distant, and gave him yet another smile, turning to him and standing on tiptoe to fix the tuft that fell before his eyes.

« It w-will be fun, I assure you! I heard th-there will be hundreds of R-Rick and Morty from all d-dimensions… », he began to rattle off a long list with his quick talk. Zero was sure he had memorized the guest list. He rolled his eyes and shrugged him off, exasperated, looking for the portalgun in the pocket of his lab coat left on a chair.

He did not feel even remotely comfortable and already imagined the amused looks of the other Ricks when they would have seen him dressed like that, but it was easier for him to ignore them, rather than Morticay. He had tried to protest, but had given up immediately. Not because he wasn't able to prevail in an argument, he simply didn't feel like arguing. It was easier and less noisy to please the boy.

He shoot a portal in front of him and immediately Morticay was close to him, clinging to his arm with his usual enthusiasm.

It irritated him so much.

He shook it off again and entered the portal first, followed closely by Morticay, who barely held back an excited scream. Zero had Morticay behind him and did not turn to look at him, but he was sure that his expression was painfully excited, with huge dilated and almost glittering eyes. He couldn't blame him this time. The interdimensional portal had led them to the garden of a huge three-story villa in luxurious white marble. Morticay was hyperventilating and could hear him wince beside him whenever some other portal with which other Rick and Morty were coming to the party opened around them.

They set off along the white gravel driveway and Morticay slipped his small hand into that of the scientist, entwining his fingers with his, but Zero withdrew it annoyed.

Defining Villa Miami as "huge and luxurious" was an understatement: the garden was immense, on the right there was a beautiful illuminated swimming pool, where some Mortys dived under the amused or ravenous eyes of the Ricks. Zero intercepted Morticay's gaze and as soon as the boy opened his mouth to ask him something, he interrupted him irritably.

« D-don't even think about it, we're not going t-to swim in the pool ».

Morticay sighed in disappointment, but did not reply and continued to walk alongside his Rick, trying occasionally to take his hand, without success. Inside, the villa was even more beautiful and Morticay grabbed the laces of the hat to squeeze it more on the head, to hold back the euphoria that risked sending him out of his mind. He wanted to explore every corner, get to know every Rick, maybe get his white shirt signed! He began to jump on the spot, restless.

« Listen, g-go for a ride, okay? I am right there », Zero indicated with his head the open bar set up in a corner of the immense lounge, where a Rick in a white shirt, bow tie and black trousers prepared cocktails doing acrobatics with bottles and shakers, perfectly synchronized with the Morty at his side. Morticay watched them as hypnotized, while Zero headed for the counter to be served.

Inside himself, Morticay heard a very small voice telling him not to move away from his Rick, but how to resist everything… _this_? As if in a sort of trance he started wandering around the villa, jumping happily and looking around as if instead of at a party of old drunk scientists with his underage grandchildren in tow, he was at the amousement park. He also recognized old friends. Everything was incredible to him and he could not choose which area of the house was his favorite.

Maybe the game room, where there was a tournament in a game he didn't know the rules of, but he really wanted to participate in: it was basically a kind of "Red light, green light!", with the difference that the Mortys moved and instead of stopping of their own free will, they were frozen in place by the Ricks, who laughed rudely, burped and argued over the victory. In the end he did not understand who had won, because he started a full-blown fight and decided that it was better to slip away – even if he would have stayed to watch them fight for hours. Before leaving, he waved goodbye to Lizard Morty, but he wasn't sure if he saw him, because he was still half frozen and he was fighting with Lizard Rick to get thawed.

He also liked the tavern in the basement a lot, where about ten Ricks had organized a clandestine gambling den. There seemed to be fog in the room because of much smoke was hovering and the Ricks sitting at the poker table with their cards in hand were trying to cheat each other. It seemed more like a race to who cheated better. A Morty with a light blue shirt hid the cards to pass to his Rick in the back pocket of his jeans, so that the scientist could take them by disguising the whole thing with a touch to his butt. He didn't stay there too long, because Cronenmberg Rick had discovered the trick of the cards in his pocket and turned the table over. Morticay got away as quickly as possible, chuckling. This was certainly the funniest day of his life.

He would have liked to look at the cinema room, but he got out immediately, because from the gasps and the moans that were in there he understood that the projected film was the last of the thoughts of those who were sitting on comfortable armchairs. He would have liked to go back with Zero… he felt a jolt in the bass center and sighed. A very small part of him told him to look at them hidden behind the thick sound-absorbing curtain at the entrance to the room, but he only blazed at the thought. He wasn't a pervert. And then he a little burned with envy towards that Morty.

With his head bowed he walked away, walking through the house which, as the hours passed, became more and more a disaster: broken objects, alcohol scattered everywhere, glasses left on the ground or on furniture. He did not envy anyone who should have cleaned that crap. And he knew it would be even worse at the end of the party.

He decided to go back to the main hall, but that villa was really gigantic and probably got it wrong, being in a totally different area from the rest of the house. It seemed to be at the spa. Laughter caught his attention, it was Morty's laughter.

He followed the sound of voices, finding himself in an immense room where there was a heated swimming pool, where a dozen Morty were taking a bath, chatting and chuckling happily. There were only two Rick with them, sitting politely cross-legged next to Miami Morty, sitting by the pool with his legs immersed in hot water. In one hand he held a glass with a Cosmopolitan, with the other he gestured telling something to the other Mortys, but in the middle of the speech he looked up and crossed it with that of Morticay, who winced. Miami gestured for him to join them, smiling friendly. Embarrassed, Morticay advanced towards the pool with all the other Morty's eyes on him. He recognized only one of the two Rick sitting near Miami, Doofus Rick, while the other wore a typical Morty's yellow shirt and had a particularly dumb expression.

« Don't mind them - Miami said gesturing towards the two Rick, who smiled amiably – I didn't like the idea of leaving them in the clutches of the other Ricks, you know », he laughed cheerfully. Not a nervous laugh as usual for a Morty, an crystalline laugh, almost carefree, which soon infected the other boys.

Morticay giggled uncomfortably, still standing impaled, observing the Mortys present one by one: leaning with his back to the edge of the pool, right near the legs of Miami, there was a Morty with an earring and a cheeky expression* and a little bored. He exchanged glances with Miami, while Miami resumed telling the anecdote that had interrupted. There were also a Morty with glasses, one with three eyes, and Mermaid Morty splashing placidly in the water, the scales of the tail sparkled with a thousand colors hit by the internal lights of the pool. Everyone had their eyes glued to Miami, who spoke in a clear tone and a persuasive voice, without stammering, occasionally sipping his cocktail. Morticay looked at him in admiration, so fascinated by his ways of doing that he was missing out on what he said, until he felt drawn into the speech.

« … so? Why are you alone? », he set his now empty glass on the edge of the pool.

Morticay gasped, blushing embarrassed.

« Actually I… er, Rick is… », he fiddled nervously with the laces of his hat, looking down. He didn't know what to say, but another Miami smile reassured him.

« Don't worry, buddy, we are all here for the same reason. Wait – he turned in an elementary tone to Rick with a dumb expression and dressed like a Morty – Tall Morty, bring me the peach vodka that I made you hide before ».

Rick got up dangling, approaching the pile of jeans and yellow shirts abandoned in a corner of the pool and returning with the bottle in his hands, passing it to Miami, which uncorked it.

« I managed to steal it at the bar earlier, unfortunately all the alcohol are "reserved for guests" », he snorted the last words in a lower tone, which went to mimic that of a Rick. He passed the bottle to the Morty with the earring floating next to him, who took a sip before passing it to Morticay. He grabbed her indecisively: he had tried to drink in the past, trying the whiskey bottoms of Zero secretly, but the taste had always disgust him so had spits in the bottle from which he had drunk. He felt a sort of perverse satisfaction when Zero then drank from that same bottle, unaware. Who knows where he was now? Thinking about it made him nervous. It wasn't fair, he kept a lot at that party and had waited for it for days – he had counted down on the calendar – and he didn't want to spend it waiting for Zero to be drunk enough, then dragging him home and letting him sleep on the floor, where like an idiot would have put a pillow under his head and a blanket on his shoulders. No, he had the right to have fun too!

He took a long sip of vodka as if it were water and almost choked. Alcohol, albeit sweet, burned his throat, making him cough and making his eyes water. He expected someone to laugh, as would any Rick who attended the scene, but nobody did. It was almost weird and the embarrassment mixed with vodka made his cheeks very red.

They continued to chat and talk about their Rick happily, passing alcohol like weed. In reality Morticay had taken very few sips, but he already felt a light head and a strange sensation of warmth between his legs. He chuckled without even knowing why, watching drunken Mermaid Morty swim in circles, humming in a beautiful voice and splashing everyone with his tail. He was really starting to enjoy himself, when a voice interrupted that moment of lightheartedness.

« What a beautiful curtain ».

All the Mortys turned simultaneously towards the entrance of the room, where Miami Rick stood with his arms crossed, looking at them with a grin, his back resting against the door jamb. How long had he been watching them? Morticay nearly screamed enthusiastically. That was the best party ever.

Miami Rick entered the room observing all the Mortys present one by one, Miami Morty did not get upset, following the man with his eyes, but all the others came out of the water, heading quickly towards their abandoned clothes in the nearby corner. Morticay did not know what to do and looked around uneasily, in the room were left only Miami Morty, the Morty with the earring, Mermaid Morty who could not get out of the pool and the two Rick. Miami took off her bright pink jacket, throwing it on the ground and approaching the boys, starting to unbutton the shirt button after button.

« Let's start the real party, little ones. Where do you two think you are going? – turned to the two Rick who had risen to slip away, that immediately returned to their places – I want you to stay and _watch_ », it had a guttural, scratchy and low tone, while unbuttoning the belt. Morticay did not take his eyes off him, red in the face, watching the landlord undress completely and operate the whirlpool, before entering the water with a hungry expression. He was already excited and Morticay was unable to take his eyes off his erection. The Rick's were all the same, of course, but it still weird to look at him. Mermaid Morty blushed when the bubbles began to tickle him everywhere and dived underwater to hide his embarrassment.

Miami Morty took down the last sip of peach vodka, still sitting on the edge of the pool, while his Rick came between his thighs, grabbing them with his big hands and attracting the boy to him, who turned a malicious look on Morticay.

« What do you want to do? Are you joining us or not? », he pulled the leopard fur coat off his shoulders and a groan escaped him when Miami Rick bit his inner thigh.

Perhaps because of the effect of alcohol, perhaps because of the excitement of the whole situation, Morticay was about to answer yes, but that very small voice inside him that whispered warnings from the beginning of the party made him change his mind immediately. Fuck, he could not have a conscience and just have fun, as surely Zero was doing?

Morticay jumped to his feet. Where the fuck was Zero? What if they had offered him such a thing? What if he accepted? More than accepting, he would have let himself be carried away, accepting or refusing were not things for him, he knew him too well…

« I c-can't, thanks Miami, you have f-fun… I have t-to… », he saw Miami dragged into the water by his Rick, and as he walked briskly out of the room, he heard him ask the same question to Morty with the earring.

The crystalline laughter of Mermaid Morty was the last thing she heard before going out.

He walked quickly looking around, dazed by the vodka and the anxiety to find Zero between the thighs of another Morty. Or more than one.

Angry and jealous he wandered around the villa and a couple of Rick who were talking in a corner of a hallway attracted his attention. The quality that distinguished each Morty was curiosity and in fact he could not resist seeing what they were doing, albeit with caution. He approached just a little to hear what they were saying, and it only took a few steps, since they were clearly drunk and didn't speak properly in a low tone.

« … just one is enough and you'll have fun. They turn into a sex machine », talking was a Rick with hair pulled back and a sleeveless coat. Morty came a little closer, drawn to the speech.

« Are you s-sure? L-look, if you sell me a sh _beuurp_ it I'll c-come looking for you ».

« Eighty shmeckles, take it or leave it. You will see how a single pill will turn an apathetic Morty into a heat beast- », the Rick in the sleeveless coat noticed Mortcay and immediately smirked on his face. Morticay was not frightened when the two Rick noticed him, because he was completely attracted to the vial of pills that was holding one of them.

« D-d-does it also work w-with Ricks? », he spoke again with his eyes glued to the pill's bottle. Was it possible that the solution was right there in front of him? Both Rick laughed heartily and it was the one with the hair pulled back and the bottle in his hand that answered him.

« Ricks don't need this to fuck, but you can try these if you want. I offer you the first one for free… », he opened the package and pulled out a handful of colored pills. They looked like candy, made to deceive the Mortys. Morticay shivered and the warning voice returned to be heard, advising him to run away as far as possible.

Yet Morticay didn't want to leave. He looked at the pills as if they were a treasure. He could pretend to accept one and then run away, but those two would catch him in a second ... what could he invent? He thought quickly, while reaching out to Rick, who glanced in agreement with the other, while dropping a single pink pill into the boy's hand.

Morticay brought her close to her face to look at her better. It really looked like candy and he was sure that if he put it in his mouth it would also be good.

« What will it do to me? », he said to take time, glancing around and looking for a way out. There were stairs that led upstairs and three doors into that hallway, but he didn't know where they led.

« It will make you spend the best evening of your life », Rick replied hungrily, putting the rest of the pills back in the bottle and putting these in his pocket. Morticay pretended to bring the pill to his mouth, but screams drew the attention of all three.

Rabbit Morty appeared from a door, running away of three grinning Rick, who were trying to catch him. The two Rick who were talking to Morticay got distracted at that scene and the boy took advantage of it, running away through the corridors at the maximum speed that his legs gave him, putting the pill in his pocket. He hid in one of the countless rooms, closing the door behind him and listening to the outside if the two Rick had followed him. He seemed to wait an eternity before feeling confident enough to go out, looking carefully at the corridor and going to the left. He wanted to find his Zero and never get away from him again. Thinking about those Rick he shivered. He proceeded in that direction with caution and around the corner he finally found the large entrance hall, entered and fathomed it with his gaze in search of Zero.

At the back of the room he saw Rabbit Morty hiding behind the shoulders of a cop Rick, who had an arm outstretched to cover the bunny behind him and with the other threatened with a gun the three Rick who had chased him there. He sighed in relief seeing that there were not the two from which he had escaped. He followed the scene fascinated, watching how the three walked away and how the policeman stroked the fur on the head of the Morty, who with low ears looked at him with eyes full of gratitude. He felt a pang of envy even for those two and recovered, returning to look for Zero in the room and found that it was exactly where he had left him: sitting at the bar counter of the open bar drinking, visibly bored. He smiled for a moment to see him there, but darkened again. Was he still standing there drinking at an amazing party like that? He almost regretted not having stayed with Miamis in the pool. Or even with the drug dealer Rick and the other!

He ran up to him and the man didn't notice him until he tugged his arm by his shirt, sulking.

« How is it t-that you haven't moved from here for hours? L-let's have fun! », Zero looked at him with boredom, his eyelids low because of alcohol, without even answering him. Morticay yanked him again to make him stand up, with all the strength he had.

That's enough! He was tired of always and only satisfying him.

He had every right to enjoy himself as carefree as the other Mortys! Well, maybe not all of them, here… but it didn't matter. Now he would take matters into his own hands.

He dragged Zero away from the counter and he followed him puffing. Morticay tried to ignore with all his might the coarse laughter of the other Ricks and the more insecure and nervous laughter of the Mortys who witnessed the scene, while he pulling by the arm Zero. He realized that it must have been a hilarious scene for the others, but he forced himself not to give them any weight, leaving the huge living room with Zero in tow and heading upstairs, where he knew the bedrooms were.

Zero Rick didn't speak, he followed Morticay passively, continuing to drink the alcohol in his glass. The boy looked at him out of the corner of his eye, annoyed.

He went to a room, but before opening it he eavesdropped on the door to find out if it was already occupied and he left immediately, hearing moans inside. He did the same for three other rooms, before finding a silent one. He opened it and started to go in without realizing that it too was busy, but not for the same reason as the others: on the bed there lay a bored looking Morty, with glasses with a large black frame and a hat similar to that of Morticay, but which instead of being in the shape of Rick's head, was with the head of a Morty with a black bandage over his eye. Sitting at the foot of the bed was a Rick dressed completely in black, also with narrow, square-framed glasses, and was so focused on frantically writing something on a notebook, that he didn't even notice that someone had entered the room .**

Morticay went out immediately, quickly closing the door behind him, more and more angry. Was it possible that there was no room for them?

With a snort and rolling his eyes, Zero tugged his arm to free himself from the boy's grasp to push him into the last room, which was finally empty. Morticay was amazed at the Zero's initiative, but told himself that it was probably just to satisfy him and make him stop dragging him like that. He did not turn on the bedroom light, because he believed that what came in through the glass wall in front of him could be enough and created atmosphere. At the foot of the huge window overlooking the garden there was a jacuzzi, on the left a beautiful round bed. Zero entered after him, watching Morticay look out the window, from which Ricks and Mortys could be seen in the swimming pool.

« I already t-told you we won't take a bath ».

« I didn't want to take a bath », Morticay turned to Zero, who was still standing and was taking the last sip of the drink. He approached him confidently, still angry, looking up at him from below. He didn't really want to give him that pill, because the idea that to have sex with him Zero needed something that would give him the desire… clenched his fists at his sides, more and more angry. He wanted to feel desired, he didn't just want cold sex and an end in itself.

He pushed Zero with all the strength he had, venting all his anger and frustration on him. Zero ended up sitting back on the mattress, with his arms back to keep himself with his back raised. He silently watched Morticay climb over him, his head tilted slightly to the side. The boy sat astride him, kissing him angrily, holding on to his shirt. Morticay barely tasted of alcohol and Zero was surprised, because Morticay never drank, but that little transgression from the boy gave him a faint jolt between his legs. He returned the kiss, letting himself fall backwards on the bed and dragging the boy on himself, who moaned by surprise, feeling Zero's big hands encircling his hips.

Morticay intensified the kiss, slowly starting to untie the scientist's tie and slowly unbutton his shirt, inserting his fingers under the fabric, stroking his chest and his heart began to beat fast when he felt the man's breathing accelerate. He kissed his neck and Zero's slight moans risked driving him crazy, causing his erection to throb in his pants. He unbuttoned the last button of his shirt, starting to unfasten the belt of his pants. He could hear Zero's hard member as he unzipped the zip. He felt stupid to have taken that pill for him… there was no need at all.

He went down to him, kneeling at the foot of the bed, between his legs. He pulled Zero's pants down, releasing the man's erection, which remained lying with his hands raised on the sides of the head.

Morticay took his cock which in his small hand seemed even bigger and started to masturbate it slowly, with deep movements, as Zero had taught him the first few times. He brought his face close to the dick, slowly licking the tip before sliding it between his lips and with his other hand he stroked his leg, feeling the scars in his inner thigh under his fingers. He seemed to know these one by one by now, and he tried not to think of all the times that had helped him to medicate, after having found him sitting on the bathroom floor with the razor blade still in his hand, dirty everywhere with blood. He saw Zero clench the sheets in his fists, panting softly, and this made him even more excited. Hearing Zero enjoying that way was the best part, he could have spent hours and hours giving him pleasure just to see him with his eyes closed biting his lower lip and to hear him moaning softly, under his voice, always as if he were holding back a little.

« Morticay bite me… hurt me… ».

Morticay's dick jumped painfully and a jolt of pleasure hit him between the legs, while biting Zero's cock, barely gritting his teeth. It had been a long time since Zero let himself go like this and Morticay was very excited, so much so that he started to feel seriously wet. He lowered his pants without even undressing his upper body, giving vent to his excitement by masturbating.

« G-give me more pain… », Zero's voice was little more than a guttural whisper. He grabbed the pillow next to him to bite him, while the boy continued to suck his cock and bite him harder, causing him waves of pain and pleasure that were driving him crazy. He tried not to think, to focus only on those sensations, to enjoy the moment.

But the moment ended when Morticay stopped biting him, getting up to straddle him again.

When Morticay sat on him, placing the cock between his buttocks, Zero's erection began to drop. The scientist snorted in frustration and pulled his pants up, pushing Morticay away, who rolled sideways on the bed and sat up nervously. The boy was immediately close to him, kneeling on the mattress, trying to murmur comforting phrases, the same that he said every time happened that Zero lose his erection. His words bothered him, his voice bothered him, his gestures, and he began to tremble, unable to handle all those feelings together.

« S-shut up, I don't need your f-fucking pity! I can't, okay? », he suddenly shouted, only wishing to leave and started to take the portalgun, but he saw Morticay throw something out of his pocket, his eyes full of tears. He murmured something in a low voice, holding out a pill with trembling hands and for a moment he had the impulse to make him swallow it, but he grabbed it without listening to what he was saying. It was not the first time that when he reacted badly, Morticay insisted on making him take his sedatives, but perhaps it was better to stun himself and go home, hoping to fall asleep and wake up dead.

He grabbed the pill and swallowed it without even needing water, letting himself go backwards on the mattress, closing his eyes and waiting for it to take effect, concentrating on his breathing to calm down.

Morticay looked at him with wide eyes, incredulous. He had tried to explain to him what it was, but from the way he had thrown the pill down he must have mistaken it for his antidepressants. He had no idea what to expect, so he snuggled up next to him, as he usually did while waiting for Zero's antidepressants to take effect.

The scientist snorted as he heard the boy come so close to him, and turned on his stomach, hiding his head under the pillow, counting his breaths. He usually came up with three-digit numbers before he started to calm down or fall asleep, but after less than twenty deep breaths, he started to feel weird.

He felt a particular sensation in his stomach, like jolts and his breathing began to accelerate. No, it was not a normal reaction, he had to calm down not to get more excited. He tried to concentrate on breathing again, but the mind began to show him the situation that just happened: Morticay between his legs, who looked at him with narrowed eyes in the dim light of the room, while biting and sucking his cock.

He felt the dick throb between his legs.

Why had he stopped? Morticay was literally ready to ride him and he... the erection still throbbed, ready, in need of attention. He moved slightly, rubbing against the mattress and holding a moan of pleasure. What fucking cock had he got?

Again that feeling in the stomach. He was trembling with desire as never before in his life, but a part of himself still held him back. How was he going to tell Morticay after the reaction he had just had? He turned over in bed, still with the pillow in his face, standing on his side and turning his back on the boy. He felt his hand caress his back, as he always did when he was in crisis. Maybe Morticay believed he was having a panic crisis. Actually he was breathing irregularly and to have a dry mouth, but not out of panic, but out of desire.

He let the boy caress his shoulders, feeling a trail of chills where he passed his hand slowly and wishing that that hand would come back to take care of his erection, which throbbed painfully in his pants.

He slowly turned to Morticay, whose hand slid slowly over the man's body, moving to caress his chest always slowly, with the fingertips, slipping again under his unbuttoned shirt.

Zero did not have the courage to remove the pillow from her face to meet Morticay's gaze, but he took his hand that was stroking it, slowly accompanying it downwards, leading him to put it in his pants. He felt Morticay hold his breath when he noticed the hard member again, but the boy said nothing. He let himself be guided by Zero, who unbuttoned his pants pulling his cock out, taking it in his small hand which was immediately wrapped in the larger one of the man. Zero masturbated with Morticay's hand tight in his, panting against the pillow on his face. Usually he held his voice, but this time he couldn't, increasing the rhythm of his hands, insatiable.

« Morticay », he panted in a hushed voice in a tacit request, clutching the boy's hand in his fist. Morticay understood without need for Zero to say anything else and climbed on top of him, putting his head under the pillow just enough to reach the scientist's neck to bite him hard.

Zero risked going crazy between pleasure and pain. He pulled Morticay's hand away from his dick and grabbed the boy by the hips to make him sit on him, rubbing the cock between his buttocks. He could feel Morticay's erection rubbing against his belly and he wasn't sure why, but this thing freaked him out.

« Give me more… », Morticay bit stronger, moaning with pleasure against Zero's neck, who wet two fingers with the saliva with which he went to massage the boy's opening, slowly entering inside him.

He could no longer wait, but he couldn't penetrate it without preparing him at least a little. He would have done it willingly, it would have hurt him, but it would have been painful also for Morticay and as frighteningly horny as he was, he didn't want Morticay to feel pain.

With his free hand he moved the pillow, throwing it on the ground, and took off his hat from Morticay's head to sink his fingers into his hair and pull it just backwards, to make him stop biting him. He kissed him and barely felt the taste of blood on those soft lips and totally got crazy.

He left the boy with his fingers only to replace them with the hard and wet cock, entering him slowly, enjoying every inch.

Morticay bit Zero's lower lip and tried to move on him, but the man blocked him by the hips, starting to push hard from underneath, panting with pleasure against his lips. He felt Morticay shiver, panting harder, and a warm, wet feeling on his belly made him realize that the boy had come on him.

With a fast movement he reversed the situation, rolling sideways on the bed to put the boy on top. It was such a fluid movement that he didn't even come out of him, continuing to push and holding on his elbows so as not to crush Morticay with his weight, that he wrapped his arms around his neck and his legs at his hips.

Morticay still heard his name whispering and with one hand he grabbed the hair behind Zero's neck to pull it forcefully, with the other he slipped it under the man's shirt to scratch behind his shoulders. Zero increased the rhythm of the pushes, the mind clouded by the pain and pleasure that grew, bringing it closer to orgasm.

Zero came in Morticay with a snarl of pleasure, biting his lower lip to bleed and letting himself go slowly on the boy's little body, which remained wrapped around his body, letting go of the hair and starting to gently caress it, stoping scratching it.

Zero again felt the urge to hide his face under the pillow, so he remained in that position, not feeling ready to look Morticay in the eyes. Yet he had to ask her, so he spoke with his head on his shoulder, catching his breath.

« What d-did you give me? ».

Morticay stiffened beneath him, uncomfortable. He was happy that Zero could not see him in the face. For an instant, he had the idea of lying to him, of pretending not to understand, but he knew that inventing lies with a Rick was useless. It took a few seconds before replying.

« I t-tried to explain you, b-but you took it without giving me time ».

« Just answer, don't go around it ».

Morticay stroked his hair again, feeling the anxiety growing. He didn't want him to see it as a bad thing and he was frantically thinking about how to gild the pill, literally.

« It was a p-pill for… well, they s-said it was for the Mortys, you know for… so that Rick was selling it to another and I heard them ».

Zero jerked his head up, finally looking Morticay in the eye. He seemed weird, and Morticay in the dim light of the room he could barely see his dilated pupils.

« Did you buy it from a Rick? ».

Morticay took a deep breath before telling him everything and Zero got up from him to sit cross-legged and watch him as he spoke. Morticay told him exactly how it went and Zero's face darkened when he got to the point where Rick had given him the pill, but let him finish before he spoke.

« You should have t-told me what it was », he concluded, taking off his unbuttoned shirt and throwing it on the ground.

« I t-tried and if you knew what it w-was you wouldn't have t-taken it. It's your fault if you didn't listen t-to me ».

Morticay had gathered his pants off the floor and was looking for his underpants under the bed.

Zero didn't answer right away, because Morticay was right.

If he had known what that pill would do to him, he would never have taken it, yet he did not feel to demonized it. He had managed to have a complete sexual intercourse without fixing on the thoughts that made him anxious, he had totally managed to let go. Why shouldn't he have used that help every now and then? He gorged himself on alcohol and drugs every day, mixing them with soothing and antidepressants, a pill to give him the fucking charge was nothing.

He watched Morticay bent under the bed and a new shake between his legs roused him from his thoughts. How long did the effect of that pill last? He was reflecting on the effect it would have on a Morty's body, but Morticay stood still half-naked and blurred his vision again.

He grabbed him by the arm to draw him to him and kissed him again, tearing off his shirt and leaving the boy breathless. Buttons flew everywhere around the room.

He pushed the boy on the bed, excited again. He will buy more pills as soon as the effect of this one was over.

« Let's make this party really interesting… ».

* Rickishmorty’s character from “Do you feel it”.

** Writer Rick and Designer Morty – Yusunaby’s characters from “Stuttering Books” by Yusunaby, Rickishmorty and me


End file.
